Íchou Kathréfti
by Fuyu L.S
Summary: "Papa ? apa Len berbeda ?", "Hahah... semua orang didunia itu berbeda Len..." *pat his son's head gently* "Lalu, kenapa dunia tidak adil pada perbedaan ? Rin ingin tahu..." "..." /maaf saya ga bisa bikin summary...


Langung dibaca saja ya. saya lagi stress... TAT

* * *

"_Kenapa mama menangis sendirian ? apa Len sudah melakukan hal jelek ?"_

"_Mama jangan menagis, Rin akan selalu menjaga mama dan Len."_

* * *

'_Dasar anak dekil.'_

_Tap tap tap tap_

Kaki-kaki kecil itu terus berlari melewati kerumunan. _'Lihat itu, apa kotorannya tidak pernah dibersihkan ?' _bulir air matapun sudah tak tertahan dipelupuk mata safirnya.

_Bruk._

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan gadis berbalut kain putih lusuh itu, meski kini, gadis itu tergeletak. _'Dimana matamu, hah !? dasar anak setan !' _

sekantung roti yang diajaknya berlari dipelukan pun telah berhamburan dijalan. Hancur. Terinjak oleh lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab dan ditinggalkannya pergi. Pasar yang seharusnya menjadi pusat keramaian itupun justru hening oleh keberadaan 'anak setan' bersurai honeyblonde tersebut.

Orang disekitarnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan hina, marah, benci, hingga jijik. Membuat gadis mungil berumur tujuh tahun manapun bergetar ketakutan.

Dipungutnya roti yang sudah susah payah didapatkannya tersebut. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, namun dengan keras ia tahan isak tangisnya.

Gadis itu tahu, dia hanya anak kotor dari seorang setan.

Dia tahu, ibunya yang hanya 'manusia biasa' meninggal bukan karena penyakit biasa, melainkan kutukan karena melahirkan kedua anaknya.

Dia tahu, ayahnya dibakar hidup-hidup karena sudah menyebabkan malapetaka didesa terpencil itu.

Dia tahu, dia dan saudaranya sudah tidak akan pernah diterima lagi di desa 'manusia' tersebut.

Hari terus berganti hari. Menjadi sebuah minggu. Dan sudah menjadi dua tahun. Kini, di desa tersebut semakin dilanda bencana yang terjadi berturut-turut. Dan berulang.

Awalnya hanya kebakaran biasa, lalu mulai terjadi banyak perampokan, dan lama-kelamaan terjadi kekeringan, kekurangan bahan pangan, dan menyebabkan gagal panen tiap tahunnya.

Tentu saja, penduduk desa hanya bisa menyalahkan sepasang anak kembar buangan yang tinggal direruntuhan gereja. _'Mereka 'kan anak setan. Pasti mereka marah karena tidak pernah diberikan tumbal !' _

Ketakutan anak-anak tak berdosa tersebut makin menjadi. Dibenak mereka hanya ada satu jawaban, _'Ayo pergi dari sini. Rin-nee…' _ucap sang adik. Siapa yang harus disalahkan ? Takdir ?

'_Iya, Len.'_

Hanya satu harapannya, _'Kami-sama, ubahlah takdir'_

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media.

Story : Fuyu L. S.

Chapter.1. The Changes of fate

.

.

.

"_Aku akan mengubah takdir kalian"_

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan pita putih kembali menyelimuti seorang yang tengah tertidur tepat disebelahnya lagi. Ya, lelaki berambut pirang dengan ponytail disebelahnya berulang kali mengacak-acak selimut yang dipinjamkan pada mereka. Padahal, angin dingin mulai berhembus pertanda datangnya musim gugur.

Gadis itu, Rin, mulai menatap langit kelam dari jendela kamar tersebut. Menunggu datangnya sang mentari sembari berpikir 'apa takdir kami sudah mulai berubah ?'

Berapa waktu lalu, ketika kedua anak kembar tersebut mencoba pergi, mereka diperbolehkan ikut berlayar oleh seorang lelaki muda—kemanapun arahnya—. Menjadi orang baik, Rin yang sebelumnya menawarkan diri sebagai pembatu, hanya dijawab pemuda yang terlihat seperti 18 tahun—spekulasi Len—itu dengan berkata, 'Aku tak memerlukan pembantu di perahu kecil ini…' sambil tertawa lalu mengelus rambut kedua anak tersebut.

Ditambah, lelaki berambut teal yang mengaku bernama Mikuo itu juga memberikan tempat tidur yang layak, 'Tolong jaga kamarku ya, dan tempati tempat tidurnya agar tidak ditiduri hantu. Aku ingin memancing semalaman…' Katanya dengan senyum hangat, matanya pun tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kebencian. Tak seperti penduduk di desa tanah kelahiran mereka.

Tak lupa pemuda itu juga meminjamkan bajunya untuk Len, dan baju adik perempuannya untuk Rin, walau sedikit terlalu besar. Dan entah sudah berapa lama, merekapun akhirnya mandi, sebelum makan malam dan tidur dikamar yang sudah disiapkan.

Rin pun memutuskan turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan adiknya yang masih terlelap. Dibukanya satu-satunya pintu diruangan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah ruangan—yang dari sudut mana pun terlihat seperti ruang tamu—kosong. Tak ada yang istimewa disana, hanya tiga buah bangku dan satu meja, sebuah peti besar, beberapa rak yang berisi penuh dengan buku-buku kuno dan lemari. Semua yang ada disana terlihat jelas terbuat dari kayu meski dengan penerangan yang terbilang cukup buruk.

Rin pun mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mencoba mengingat kembali jalan yang telah ditelusurinya tadi. Gadis itupun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu temuannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari pintu sebelumnya. Dan ketika terbuka, samar-samar gadis itu mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang sangat merdu. Meskipun dengan suara maupun lagu yang tidak pernah didengarnya.

"_**Who may sustain thine adversity,**__**What man may vaunt his worldly wealth,**__**Unless he fully stand in your grace,**__**Earthly god, pillar of life, thou Health**__**?**__**" **_

Rin yang sudah bersusah payah menyipitkan mata hanya bisa melihat sesosok Mikuo di geladak kapal bersama dengan sebuah pancing dan penerang. Sementara sosok yang dipandang Mikuo ataupun sebilah pedang yang ada disampingnya tak sampai dijangkauan mata bulat Rin.

Penasaran, gadis yatim piatu itu mulai mendekati lelaki tersebut perlahan. Rin pun akhirnya menyadari Mikuo tengah memperhatikan dengan tajam kearah luar kapal, atau lebih tepatnya kearah laut dibawah kapalnya. Disana, dipermukaan air terdapat sesosok wanita bertukar pandang dengan Mikuo.

"…_**While thy power and excellent vigor 9**__**…"**_

Wanita itu, seorang wanita berparas cantik bersurai biru tanpa seutas benangpun dibadannya tengah bersenandung dengan melodi yang begitu terdengar menenangkan hati.

Mereka hanya terdiam dalam pandangan satu sama lain, Mikuo dengan matanya yang setajam elang, dan sang wanita dengan tenangnya bernyanyi, tanpa menghiraukan betapa menusuknya angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka mengingat akan datangnya musim dingin.

"_**And now my body is empty and barren**__** o**__**f joy and full of sickly heaviness,**__** a**__**ll poor of ease and rich with evil fare.**__**"**_

Lama-kelamaan, nada dari nyanyian wanita misterius itu semakin pelan, bait yang keluar dari bibir sang wanita misterius itu pun semakin mengerikan. Rin yang mulai ketakutan mencoba meraih baju sang lelaki yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya,

"…_**Thy love is life, thine hate slays downright.**__**Who may complain of thy severance**__**, b**__**etter than I who in mine ignorance**__**, u**__**nto sickness am knit, thy mortal foe**__**-"**_

"Mi.. Mikuo-san ?" bisiknya yang sontak membuat Mikuo dan sang wanita air menoleh kearah gadis berpita putih tersebut.

Mikuo yang masih terkejut atas kehadiran Rin, makin menyipitkan mata sebelum menyadari situasi yang dihadapi mereka berdua,

"Lari." Bisiknya tepat sebelum nyanyian dari sang wanita air berubah menjadi teriakan yang sangat nyaring. Taring yang sejak tadi disembunyikan, kini tak segan-segan bersiap untuk mencabik buruannya. Gemeriak air laut pun juga ikut membesar bersamaan naiknya amarah dari sang wanita.

"_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"**_

Alih-alih lari, Rin hanya bisa menutupi telingannya. Dan dirinya makin mematung ketika melihat wanita misterius tersebut melompat keluar dari laut memperlihatan bahwa bagian bawah badannya adalah ikan. Ya, wanita itu adalah _mermaid_.

Tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah putrid duyung. Yang Rin tahu, _Mermaid_ adalah makhluk dengan suara indah, paras cantik nan lembut. Bukan makhluk pemakan manusia seperti yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"RIN !" teriakan Mikuo sedikit menyadarkan sang gadis kecil dari lamunannya. Dan dengan sigap, pemuda tersebut menerjang Rin sebelum ia tertimpa oleh sang _mermaid_.

_**CRASH !**_

Wanita itu mendarat tepat digeladak kapal. Memperlihatkan mata merah yang memancarkan hasrat akan darah miliknya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Mikuo pun segera menendang Rin agar menjauhkan gadis itu dari kibasan ekor sang _mermaid_.

"_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"**_

Sang _mermaid_ pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang gadis kecil. Berusaha mendekatinya dan mulai mencoba untuk menebaskan ekornya sekali lagi tanpa menyadari seorang yang telah bersiap dibelakangnya.

"Oi, _kuso_ _mermaid _!" monster setengah ikan tersebut segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang lelaki yang baru saja ditebasnya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Mikuo segera mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangannya, membuat sang mermaid berteriak histeris dan meloncat kembali ke laut. Meninggalkan genangan air digeladak kapal sebagai jejak.

Mikuopun akhirnya bernafas dengan tenang, 'Sedetik saja terlambat, pasti nyawanya yang hilang.' pikirnya tanpa memperdulikan luka yang diterimanya.

"Mi… Mikuo-_san_…!" gadis berkelereng safir itu hanya bisa berlari memeluk orang yang telah menolongnya itu sambil menangis. "Te.. terima, kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagi pula bukan aku yang menolongmu…" balasnya sembari mengelus gadis yang ada dipelukannya. "Tapi itu…" lanjutnya menunjuk kilatan cahaya yang mengintip dari ufuk timur.

Rin pun juga ikut memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk sang penolongnya. "Matahari ?" cahaya yang terlihat didepan matanya pun membuat Rin hingga menutup mata.

"Ya, mermaid hanya dapat keluar lautan pada malam hari. Mereka takut pada matahari…" Gadis itu pun pada akhirnya bisa menghela nafas.

Meski takut, dia tahu didunia yang setengahnya berisi monster dan setan ini, akan lebih baik berkelana dan mati terbunuh monster dibanding oleh penduduk desa sendiri. Setidaknya, itu yang ada dipikirannya, saat ini.

"Rin-_nee _? Mikuo-_san _?" Rin dan Mikuo yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang Len yang tengah menangis terisak.

* * *

"_Len tak perlu khawatir…" senyum hangatnya, "Mama akan baik-baik saja…" rambut honeyblonde yang terurai panjang dan lembut, "Papa juga pasti akan senang di surga…" mata birunya yang terlihat seperti permata, "Jadi Len tidak perlu menangis lagi…"_

_Semenjak kematian ayahku, orang-orang desa makin sering menghina ibu dan kakakku. _

_Setiap kali pergi kesekolah, berbelanja, bermain, mereka pasti akan menghina kakak dan ibu. Meskipun begitu, kakak tetap selalu kuat, tidak pernah menangis sekalipun, bahkan terkadang melawan balik anak-anak yang menghinanya. Sedangkan mama, akan selalu tersenyum dan berkata 'selama Rin dan Len tersenyum, mama pasti bisa melewatinya…'_

_Meski tubuhnya lemah, dia akan selalu tersenyum. Ketika tiap kali aku pulang, aku hanya bisa menangis terisak dengan tubuh lusuh, dia hanya tersenyum lembut ketika mengobati lukaku. Dengan tangan kurusnya membalut luka ditubuhku, memeluk dan mengusap kepalaku dengan tubuhnya yang rentan._

"_Len berjanji, suatu saat nanti pasti Len akan membuatkan rumah besar dengan perapian untuk mama dan Rin-nee…" saat itu kami hanya bisa tinggal di gereja yang sudah tak terpakai di hutan pinggir desa. Ibuku tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang sangat lega, meski aku tahu, diwajahnya terdapat kesedihan._

_Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata birunya yang indah, ia menjawab._

"_Begitukah ? mama sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk tinggal disana…" suara merdunya yang terdengar bagai dentingan lonceng ditelingaku…_

_._

_._

_Sudah tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi._

_._

_._

_Dia meninggalkan kami dengan begitu mendadak. _

_Tergeletak tepat didepan patung malaikat gereja tempat tinggal kami. Berlinangan air mata. Darah menggenangi sekitar bibir dan tangannya._

_Dan semenjak saat itu,_

_Kebrutalan penduduk desa makin menjadi._

_Kakak selalu pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka, semua barang bawaannya pun selalu kotor._

_Tiap malam ia selalu berdoa pada malaikat dengan air mata membasahi pipi lembutnya, _

_Seluruh tubuhnya juga bergetar. _

_Semakin hari tubuhnya makin penuh dengan luka,_

_._

_Sementara aku…_

_Aku hanya bisa menangis terdiam dibawah perlidungan._

_Hanya bisa melihat orang yang kucintai tersiksa sambil menangis._

_Aku… aku adalah orang yang paling 'tidak berguna'…_

* * *

Len terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas berat yang tergesah-gesah, seluruh tubuhya berkeringat, dan segelinang air membasahi pipinya. Lelaki itu segera bangkit dari posisinya seketika setelah menyadari kakaknya tidak ada disampingnya. "Rin-_nee_ ?"

Dengan panik, Len segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia segera berlari menuju keluar ruangan yang sudah tak tertutup itu. "_Onee-chan_ ?"

Suaranya bergetar, kedua alisnya membentuk kerutan, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sementara air mata terus deras keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"_Onee-chan_ ?" dia terus memperhatikan seisi ruangan, mengarahkan pandangannya kesudut sekecil apapun hingga mendapati sebuah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Len pun memutuskan kearah pintu tersebut, berlari. Dan mendapati kakaknya berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang sudah menampungnya.

"Rin-_nee _? Mikuo-_san ?" _pandangannya beralih pada cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis Mikuo. Wajahnya kini semakin pucat, pertanyaan 'kau kenapa ?', 'apa yang terjadi ?', 'kenapa kau terluka ?' tertahan sepenuhnya. Hanya wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Len ?" panggilan Rin akhirnya memecah keheningan. Dan adik gadis tersebut segera berlari untuk memeluk sang kakak. Menangis dalam pelukannya, "Kau kenapa ? kenapa menangis ?"

Mikuo hanya terdiam dalam pemikirannya, alisnya bertaut, memperatikan arah Len datang.

"Apa kau tidak menutup kembali pintu ketika kau kesini, Rin ?" Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi heran.

Lelaki teal itu tersenyum getir mengetahui penyebab sang Len kecil menangis. Setelah mengingat, lelaki bermata emerald itu mengelus kepala sang lelaki pirang dan bertanya, "Len habis bermimpi buruk ya ?" yang hanya terbalaskan oleh anggukan kecil.

Mikuo tahu jawabannya. Dia juga pernah mengalaminya, bahkan sering. Itu adalah salah satu dari kemampuan sihir para _mermaid_.

Katanya, siapapun yang mendengarkan nyanyian mereka dalam tidur akan mendapat mimpi buruk. Apalagi jika mendengarkanya hingga selesai, maka kau tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Itulah yang tertulis pada buku yang pernah dibacanya.

"_Di dunia ini, makhluk yang terlihat 'begitu' cantik. Justru akan 'begitu' mudah membunuhmu…"_ dan itulah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan padanya.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian dengan manusia ikan. Dan tidak ada masalah yang—ralat—begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapi mereka—pengakuan langsung Mikuo—.

Mulai dari gurita raksasa, badai, kehabisan sumber daya pangan, sampai kotoran burung Camar yang berserakan—itulah penderitaan seorang pelaut—.

Beruntungnya, Len dan Rin ada disana. Disaat Mikuo mengarahkan kapal, si duo kembar bekerja keras membersihkan kapal dan memancing. Jujur, Mikuo juga sedikit berterima kasih pada para burung Camar—hanya sedikit—. Karena, dari yang dia ketahui, burung Camar itu 'kan burung yang tinggal di pantai. Itu berarti mereka sudah dekat dengan daratan.

Keesokan harinya, Mikuo membangunkan Rin dan Len yang tengah tertidur pulas dimeja makan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Kota Shiroyasha. Sebuah kota netral yang mengizinkan monster dan manusia tinggal bersama karena kota tersebut memiliki pelabuhan yang cukup terkenal. Apalagi kota tersebut merupakan kota terdekat dari pulau yang berisi manusia biasa.

Di pelabuhan tersebut. Mikuo dan dua asistennya berjalan dengan membawa barang bawaan dari kapal. Sang pemuda teal yang tengah mengenakan topi khas kapten kapal—agar tidak begitu menarik perhatian—tersebut hanya bejalan dengan santai. Sementara dua awak kapalnya bergetar ketakutan.

Dari apa yang diingat pemuda itu, sang kedua anak kecil itu selalu ditindas oleh warganya sendiri. Jadi wajar kalau mereka takut pada orang-orang. Tapi 'kan tanah yang sekarang dipijaknya merupakan tanah yang berisi monster dan setan. Manusia yang ada disana juga berartikan sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang seperti itu.

Mikuo hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang belum gatal. Dia hanya memikirkan satu tempat yang bisa ditujunya. "Tempat wanita itu." gumamnya ketika melirik dua anak yang tengah gemetar memperhatikan ramainya orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Beberapa jam berjalan telah berlalu. Jalan yang sebelumnya terlihat ramai kini menjadi sepi, begitu pula dengan bangunan sekitar. Sebelumnya yang hanya rumah-rumah tempat perdagang, kini hanya ada pepohonan rindang, sungai, dan padang rumput. Rin dan Len pun sudah tak bergetar lagi, mereka hanya mulai letih, dan bosan.

Sangat bosan, Rin pun akhirnya mulai bertanya, "Eh… Mikuo-_san_. Apa masih jauh ?" lelaki yang baru saja ditanyainya itu akhirnya berhenti. Lalu menolehkan kepala tealnya sambil tersenyum,

"Kita sudah sampai." Rin dan Len mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah satu-satunya rumah disudut jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Rumah itu, sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu seluruhnya. Dan terlihat dari luar, rumah tersebut memiliki cerobong tempat asap akan keluar.

Disekitar rumah tersebut, terdapat lautan beberapa jenis bunga yang sangat terawat. Dan didepan rumah itu, terdapat sesosok wanita—atau yang sebenarnya seorang remaja yang terlihat dewasa—bersurai merah muda yang terlihat dari mana pun, seperti manusia biasa tengah merawat para bunga.

Seketika, kelelahan yang ada diwajah kedua anak berumur Sembilan tahun tersebut berubah menjadi kegembiraan.

Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak asuhnya. 'Dasar anak-anak.' pikirnya sambil lanjut berjalan. "Hoi, Luka-_chan…_!" dengan satu kalimat, gadis yang tengah menyirami padang bunga didepan rumah tersebut menoleh kesumber suara sambil tersenyum lembut. "_Tadaima…"_

"_Okaeri, Mikuo-kun…" _ balas sang gadis dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. Mendengar suaranya yang lembut, Len hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti kakaknya berlari menuju rumah.

* * *

"Aku Luka Kykloforoún Chri̱stí̱s. Seorang _Lunagratia. _15 tahun,Salam kenal…" gadis itu—Luka—memperkenalkan dirinya pada dua orang anak yang berada dihadapannya.

Disisi lain. Rin terlihat gugup dengan orang asing yang ada dihadapannya, juga dengan kata '_Lunagratia' _yang begitu asing ditelinganya. Len jauh lebih gugup dihadapan sang gadis yang menarik hatinya. Sementara Mikuo hanya asyik sendiri mengupil.

Rin memperhatikan gadis yang ada dihadapanya cukup lama. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. 'Apa itu _Lunagratia_ ?', 'Siapa gadis cantik ini ?', 'Kenapa kami diajak kesini ?', 'Apa hubungannya dengan Mikuo-_san _?', 'Apa semua gadis berusia 15 tahun memiliki dada sebesar—eits, tunggu dulu Rin. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Baiklah…" tidak mendapat jawaban, Luka segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga tamunya untuk menuju dapur. "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap."

Dan disana. Ketiga orang yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh tersebut hanya terdiam. Mikuo yang sudah cukup bosan akhirnya membuka mulut, "Rin, Len…" kedua anak yang duduk manis dalam ruang tamu tersebut pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala mereka, "Kita akan tinggal disini. Jadi kalian tak perlu takut pada Luka. Dia bukan orang jahat, kok…" Rin dan Len bertukar pandang sesaat, lalu mengangguk bersamaan kearah Mikuo dan tersenyum.

Mikuo pun baru menyadari mengapa Luka-channya begitu formal terhadap dua anak kecil. Gadis itu memang mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang cukup tinggi. "Aku Mikuo, Mikuo Pró̱to Ákousma. seorang _Lamia_, 15 tahun. Kalian ?" jelas Mikuo dengan malas.

Yang dimaksud gadisnya adalah, dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dua anak yang memiliki kekuatan sihir besar—setidaknya Mikuo berspekulasi bahwa Luka berfikir begitu—dihadapannya ini ?

"Emm… kami… aku Rin, Rin Í̱chou Kathréfti̱. Dan ini adikku, Len. Kami 9 tahun." Ucap Rin sedikit ragu. Yang ia tahu, 'Í̱chou Kathréfti̱' adalah nama belakang ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu dia adalah 'seorang' apa.

Tepat dengan dugaan Mikuo. Kedua anak itu _innocent_, polos, tak tahu apa-apa. Percuma saja menanyai siapa mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa tidak diterima didesa sendiri ? Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, kenapa mereka bisa berada di pulau manusia ?

Mikuo mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi yang pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyai pada dirinya sendiri adalah, kenapa dia membawa kedua bocah tersebut ?

Seberapa besarkah rasa ingin terlihat kerennya ? menyelamatkan dua anak terlantar. Lalu mengasuhnya. Lalu menyelamatkan rasnya. Dan menjadi tetua yang dihormati anak-cucunya si kembar. Ya, dia gila. Sudah gila.

Gila akan itu semua. Mikuo berhenti dari acara mengupilnya, bangkit dari sofa cream yang didudukinya, dan bergegas berjalan ketempat teman serumahnya berada.

"Mi.. Mikuo-san ?" suara panik menghampiri telinganya.

"Dapur."

Kini hanya Len dan Rin yang tersisa. Mereka hanya terdiam memperhatikan ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Vas-vas bunga dan lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang dengan rapih, rak buku, semuanya, hingga perapian.

Rin pun menyadari, dia tidak akan membenci tempat itu. Atau setidaknya adiknya. Ya, dia tahu Len sangat menyukai perapian.

Tak lama. Kedua anak bermata safir tersebut mencium bau makanan, tentu saja yang berasal dari dapur. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka berjalan kearah bau tersebut dengan sendirinya. Yang tanpa sadar hampir membuat mereka menabrak gadis yang menggam piring dan mangkuk.

"Ah, Len, Rin. Hati-hati…" peringatnya. Seketika, wajah Len mulai merona, dan lensa matanya mulai bergerak tak menentu.

"Maaf."

"Eh… Apa kau perlu bantuan ?" pinta Len. Dalam benak Rin, ia berpikir, sejak kapan adiknya terlihat begitu yakin ?

"Hmm ? tidak perlu… Kalian cukup duduk diam saja dimeja…" balas Luka dengan senyum hangat.

"I.. iya, _Kaa-chan _!" Luka hanya bisa termenung dengan jawaban singkat sekaligus cepat yang diterimanya. Tak kalah dengan Rin dan Mikuo yang aneh mendengarnya.

Menyadari kesalahannya. Si lelaki imut yang satu itu hanya bisa menambah merah wajahnya. Mikuo pun akhirnya tertawa melihat bocah panik yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Hahah… Luka-chan, kau memang sudah terlihat seperti seorang ibu…!" tawanya makin terbahak ketika melihat emosi gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Mungkin jika gadis itu tidak sedang menggenggam piring dikedua tangannya, Mikuo pasti sudah kehilangan 2 sampai 3 ruas tulangnya.

Alih-alih diam, lelaki itu justru menambahkan hal yang membuat seseorang merasa sedih, atau mungkin… cemburu ?

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku ayah…!" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi sang gadis bersurai sakura dan berlari kemeja makan untuk meletakan satu panci penuh sup miso makan malam mereka.

Luka yang tidak bisa tinggal diam sudah kehilangan keperawanan pipi kanannya segera mengejar lelaki tersebut. Mikuo yang tahu, hanya membalikkan badannya dari meja, mengambil piring-piring yang ada ditangan gadisnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gadis tersebut,

"_Kalau kau begitu penasaran, aku mengetahui tempat asal mereka…"_ bisiknya sebelum menggigit sang telinga mungil dengan taring yang selalu disembunyikannya.

"Ack ! Mikuo !" Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Mikuo justru membuat hal yang membuat seseorang _down _dan itu adalah gadis kecil berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Ia pun melirik adik yang ada disebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih saja memiliki rona dipipinya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rin makin kesal dan berpikir, 'Semua laki-laki itu sama saja, suka wanita berdada besar…' dan gadis itu memperhatikan dada gadis bermata lapis lazuli tersebut dengan tajam.

* * *

"_What will happen next ?"_

* * *

TBC.

Lagu yag dinyanyikan si _mermaid_ itu "_**La Male Regle**_", ditulis oleh _**Thomas Hoccleve's**_ yang mengisahkan bahwa lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh mermaid untuk narik para pelaut kedalam laut.

_**Mermaid**_ atau putrid duyung. Dalam mitos disebutkan memiliki sisik yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, insang, mulut seperti ikan, dan ekor bersisik seperti lumba-lumba.. Katanya mereka suka menarik pelaut untuk membunuhnya.

Kota_**Shiroyasha**_. Sumpah itu ngasal, artinya setan atau iblis putih. Yang saya pengen artikan 'iblis' kota yang dimiliki iblis. Tapi 'putih' yang saya artikan netral. Jadi itu kota setan yang netral, iblis dan manusia bisa berinteraksi bebas disana.

Ras_** Lunagratia. **_(Latin). Ras Luka, yang berarti '_Moon' (luna) _dan_ 'grace' (gratia)._ Penjelasannya akan saya coba jelaskan di chapter depan.

Ras _**Lamia.**_ (Latin). Ras Mikuo, artinya '_Vampire' (Lamia)._ Kayanya kalian sudah pasti tahu kaya apa.

Marga_** K**__**ykloforoún**__**Chri**__**̱**__**stí**__**̱**__**s**__**. **_(Yunani) marga Luka. Ga aneh-aneh kok namanya. Ini beneran cuma dijadiin Yunani. '_Meguri'_ atau _circulate/around_ (_K__ykloforoún_), sama '_ne_' atau _sound (__Chri__̱__stí__̱__s__)._

Marga _**Pró**__**̱**__**to Ákousma. **_(Yunani) marga Mikuo. Sama, '_Hatsune_' atau _first sound (__Pró__̱__to Ákousma)._

Marga _**Í**__**̱**__**chou**__**Kathréfti**__**̱**__**. **_(Yunani) marga Rin Len. '_Kagami_' atau _mirror (__Kathréfti__̱__) sama 'ne' _atau _sound (__Í__̱__chou)._

.

.

Jujur saya masih dalam survey. Tapi karena saya lagi stress cuma karena tanaman, saya jadi pengen cepet-cepet..

Shin : Poor Fuyu… *patted her head*

Untuk pair.. saya masih agak bingung... tapi sudah ada gambaran, apa hubungan Luka sama Mikou ? terus ini bakalan jadi incest atau nggak ?

yang saya bingung cuma alur ceritanya mau diwarnain kaya apa...

Yah, jadi saya mohon maaf banget kalau banyak yang kurang. Kalau mau tanya, silahkan tanya aja… atau, plis tanya…

Shin : anda benar-benar kesepian ya…

Salam dingin,

Fuyu L.S

-06:44 pm


End file.
